My Hetalia Life
by Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko
Summary: This is a story based on my results of a Your Life Memegen that doesn't exist any more. XD Rated for language, death and other things later
1. Guide

This is my latest Project I have decided to do. I got it off a MemeGen that no longer exists, much to my dismay, but luckily I had written down my results. ^^ and Yes it is HETALIA! *randomly starts singing Hatafutte Parade* AHEM! Ok so, this page is sort of like an index of what my results were (in italics) and what the question had been. So, here is the Chapter guide to _My Hetalia Life._

* * *

Your Best Friend is _Prussia_

You have a crush on _Prussia_

You hate _Finland_

You get bullied by _Finland_

You are scared of _Spain_

You would go out with _Poland_ for 5 seconds

You get a confession _Japan_

You get in a fist fight with _Russia_

You had a one night stand with _Austria_

Your first boyfriend is _Germany_

Everybody graduates by _Spain_

You marry _North Italy_

Your first kid's name is _Holly_

You get in a dispute with _North Italy_

You get out of the dispute with the help of _Finland_

You have an affair _Canada_

You get caught by _America_; The chances of them telling _21%_

Your husband finds out and feels _Raged_

You get divorced and drown your sorrows with _Estonia_; The chances of you two doing a one night stand _46%_

You move in with _Estonia_

You start to have feelings for _France_

You get a confession from _Lithuania_; The percentage of you accepting their feelings _54%_

(I'm skipping the original next part for the fact that I DON'T WRITE YAOI!) You get ambushed by _North Italy_; The chances of you getting out alive _47%_

You unexpectedly get glomped by _China_

You are lonely, you get a drink of _Whiskey_

Drunk, you kiss _Sealand_; percentage of how much they liked the kiss _9%_

You have a huge war against _Estonia_; Your chance of winning _24%_

You die by _Nuclear Attack_

The only person not to got to your funeral _France_

The person most devastated by your death _Poland_

The person happiest about your death _China_

The mastermind behind your death _England_

How much you liked your life _46%_

* * *

Now, some of these will obviously be connected to each other. I cant give an exact number of chapters there will be. I will end up changing the meaning of some of the results because I don't write smut or anything like that. This WILL be in a bit of a time line order with me growing as the story goes. But I shall die young! Cuz I dun wanna get old~ XD

So for now, CIAO!


	2. Prussia pt 1

FIRST CHAPTER! Yes, introductions to me and how I met my BFF PRUSSIA! 8D *ahem* Ok so, lets go! The chapters will have different view points depending on how I choose to play the scene out. HUMAN NAMES USED.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MYSELF.

* * *

_Your Best friend is Prussia_

* * *

My POV

I sighed heavily as I waited in the main office of my new school. Yes, I said new school. I had recently moved and was forced to tend a different school after it started. That would mean;

1) I have no friends.

2) My wallflower personality wont allow me to make friends easily.

And 3) I can't stand in front of people and talk worth SHIT. I nearly failed my communications class because I have the 'speaking under pressure' skills of a peanut.

I'm going to be the shy freak on my first day. Dear god, I hate my life soooo much right now. Wait, sorry for ranting, I never introduced myself. My names Callista Vantrease. I have dishwater blond hair and eyes that tend to be varying shades of brown. I am 13 and currently in the fifth grade. I'm one the thinnest people you will ever meet, being underweight, but I'm not anorexic or anything, I just combine a high metabolism with being a picky eater and you get a toothpick of a body. No seriously, my friends back home said I make anorexics look fat. I'm shy upon first meeting people, but can open up pretty quickly, at least, if I am comfortable around you.

I sigh again and tuck a loose strand of my short hair behind my ear. Truthfully, I'd like to pull the hood of my Findlay sweatshirt and just hide. I had everything I needed for my day, but the lady at the front desk said they are getting an escort for me so I know my way around. And isn't that what the map was for?

The door opened finally and was followed by the sound of grumbling. Great, I get the reluctant person who's probably going to ditch me the first chance they get. I look over to see a boy maybe a year older than me with white hair and red eyes. Ok, I got the reluctant _albino_. This is going to be fun. He looked at me boredly, scanning me before our eyes met. I simply looked on, tucking my hair back behind my ears.

* * *

Gilbert's POV

I stomped along the empty halls grumbling to myself. I was heading to the main office because I was forced to escort some new kid as a punishment for getting in a fight. I walked into the main office still grumbling. I glanced over to see a girl no older than me, maybe younger. She was thin. Ok, maybe she was really thin considering her jeans looked ready to fall off even while sitting if the little curve she did have kept them up. She looked bored and nervous at the same time, I could tell by the way her dark brown eyes gleamed when I finally looked in them. She tucked a blond lock behind her ear, must be a nervous habit.

"Ah, Gilbert, there you are." The guidance counselor said. I lazily glanced at her. "The person you are to escort is Miss… Uh… Forgive me, your name is hard to remember. What was it again?" Stupid woman, forgetting a persons name. But, I was curious as to the blonds name. Was it really that hard? She sighed and stood up.

"It's Callista, ma'am. It's ok that you can't get it right off the bat. It happens a lot." She said in a quiet but blank voice. Callista? That's a strange name.

"Right. Forgive me. Your escort will be this young man." The lady said gesturing to me. She strode over to me, but kept her distance.

"Callista Vantrease." She said holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." I stated.

"Here is a pass for you two." The counselor gave us a note to first period and we headed out the door. Once out of the office I turned to Callista and held out my hand this time.

"Give me your schedule so I know where to take you." I said.

"Y-you don't have to do this. I can get there myself." She shied away. I looked at her in confusion. Ok maybe I came in in a bit of a mood, but if I didn't do this I would get in more trouble.

"Just give it here. I'm doing this so my little brother won't rant at me for not doing it." I almost ordered.

"Uh… ok." She pulled out the sheet of paper and handed it to me. I glanced over it, then I realized something about her schedule. _We had almost every class together._

* * *

My POV

Gilbert seemed like an ok guy, maybe a bit moody and had an attitude. He was now looking over my schedule and I noticed his eyes widening.

"Holy shit! We have almost every class together! Looks like I'm gonna get to know you weather I want to or not!" He chuckled.

"Ok…" I said hesitantly. What was with the sudden mood change? "Shall we go then?" He nodded and we headed off.

"So, where ya from?" He asked me as we began walking. "Wait let me guess, Findlay?" I snorted a giggle.

"No, really? How'd ya guess?" I retorted. He chuckled, as did I. "It's in Ohio."

"Really? I'm from Germany!" I blinked at this. I knew his name was German, but for him to actually be German? I didn't really notice it.

"Wow. You're a lot farther from home than me then." I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled back. He then stopped and stared at me. It was sort of creeping me out.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?" I asked. He shook his head but didn't take his eyes off me.

"No… It's just… I thought your eyes were a dark brown. They look almost gold- wait they're turning darker! Holy crap your eyes just changed color!" He exclaimed. I sweatdropped and scoffed.

"I know. They do that a lot. You're just the first to see it happen slowly. Usually they change to fast for people to notice it." I explained. He stared at me.

"That's awesome! Almost as awesome as me!" He beamed. I was startled at his reply and gave him a weird look. Then, I just laughed. I laughed at him and myself. And I realized that, not only had we arrived at the classroom, ___I had made a friend on my first day._


	3. Prussia pt 2

Alright! So, it is on to part 2 of my dear PRUSSIA! 8D ok the disclaimer is on the first chapter. HERE ME GO! Its… short… ^^; I'm not very good at this…

* * *

_You have a crush on Prussia_

* * *

It had been a great year for Callista as she made many friends thanks to Gilbert. She met his brother, Ludwig, who was the same age as her, their twin Italian friends, and through them, many, many more people. But Callista always ended up going back to the side of the first person she befriended. She and Gil were almost inseparable. It wasn't until one day at lunch did Callista realize something. It went something like this;

Callista had sat down with her lunch next to Gil like always with Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku sitting around them. They were talking about random things when Kiku made a strange comment.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would think you two are dating." He said gesturing to Callista and Gil. Everyone stopped and stared at the oriental boy. A deep blush appeared on the mentioned pairs faces as Callista looked away and Gil sputtered.

"W-what are you talking about?" Gil asked warily. Kiku gave them a critical eye.

"Among all of us, you two are the most friendly with each other. Even Feliciano isn't as friendly with any of us as you two are." The black haired boy stated. Callista fidgeted in her seat and Gil scratched the back of his head.

"Now that I think about it, you're right." Ludwig said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you two would look cute together!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"W-well, Gil was the first person I met, and the first to be my friend. So I-I just… am more open with him. I'm most comfortable with him around." Callista confessed. "I wouldn't know anyone without him. I'd just be the quiet wallflower no one notices."

"And besides, I'm just _awesome_." Gil said slinging his arm around his blond friend. Callista's heart skipped a beat for some reason. She blinked in confusion at this. And it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, Cal. Cal? What's wrong?" Gil began to worry when she didn't retort to his comment like normal. Callista blinked and realized she had spaced out.

"Ah! S-sorry, spaced out for a second. ADD must be getting to me." Callista stammered. She smiled when Gil smiled. "And Gil, your awesomeness is in your head. Or maybe you're a masochistic narcissist." Gil's face fell as she began laughing.

"That was harsh man. Real harsh." He said giving her a pout. She nudged him in the ribs a little.

"You know I'm kidding. You wouldn't be you without that narcissism." Callista giggled. Gil still pouted but smirked after a bit. Callista gazed at him out of the corner of her eye cautiously. Suddenly, she felt something soft touch her cheek. Then she realized what.

_Gilbert was kissing her._

This made Kiku raise an eyebrow, Ludwig's jaw drop, and Feliciano gasp. It left as quickly as it came, leaving Callista bewildered.

"That's what you get for tea-"

_SMACK!_

Gil was cut off as his cheek stung and was turning a shade of pink. Callista had _slapped_ him. She was holding the cheek he had kissed, her own face red and almost terrified. Gil held his own cheek in astonishment. The slap had been loud and the entire cafeteria was now looking at them.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." Callista warned him. "Playing with my feelings only gets you hurt, got it?" The albino stared at his friend and nodded numbly.

"S-sorry…" Gil mumbled looking down at his lap still holding his cheek. Callista looked away as well, her heart racing. Gil was a good friend, but a playboy. He couldn't like her like that. It was just to get back at the teasing.

She didn't like Gil like that either… right? _Right?_


	4. Finland pt 1

Neko: Ok, I admit this is my sister's attempt at this since I have no idea how I would get bullied by FINLAND of all guys. I understand how I hate him (he's too nice sometimes!) So I'm having her write it for me… I SUCK. Finland is OOC in this so yeah, if you like nice Finland, don't read. Oh look VIOLENCE TOO!

* * *

_You hate Finland_

_You get bullied by Finland_

* * *

Callista was simply sitting at the lunch table, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku sitting around her. Gilbert was absent, actually suspended for fighting.

"So, Callista, do you get along with everyone around here okay? I mean, your very friendly and all, but there has to be someone who you don't like." Kiku's voice piped up out of the group and Callista thought for a moment. There was _one_ person she absolutely despised.

"W-Well… There's this one guy… He's kinda a bully of sorts to me." Was her quiet reply.

"Who?" Ludwig asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His name's-" Callista was interrupted by a certain violet eyed blonde walking up to the table, followed by a very tall, blue eyed, insomniac guy.

"Tino Vainamoinen, thank you very much." The shorter blonde announced, a mischievous grin spread on his face. Callista's index finger pointed to the Finn at the end of the table.

"So where's that loser boyfriend of your's today? He jump in front of a car or something?" Tino questioned, Callista blushed but glared at him.

"First off, he's not my boyfriend. Second off, he's suspended." She explained, Tino laughed.

"I'll vote he jumped in front of a car. He's as idiotic as you are unfitting in your group of drunks." He commented, crossing his arms. Tino was from Finland; Helsinki to be exact. He was a nice guy mainly, but he was cocky. And his 'friend' Berwald always followed him around like some kind of bodyguard.

"Just shut up, Tino." Callista demanded, standing. Tino got a few inches from her face, smirking.

"What're you gonna do about it, twig?" He asked, Callista stood her ground, though a glimmer of fear went through her eyes.

"Exactly." Tino said, backing off a bit.

"You're a fucking prick." Callista muttered, Tino's brow furrowed a bit.

"A prick? A _prick_ is the best you got?" Tino questioned, his violet eyes directed on hers. Callista's fists clenched and she wanted to beat his rocker-styled ass up to high heaven.

So… she tried. Her fist directed itself toward the Finn's gut but Tino was pulled back and replaced by Berwald, and when Callista's fist collided with the tall Swede's abs, it was like punching a rock. She winced slightly and recoiled her fist.

"Don't hurt m' w'fe." He grumbled, his voice gruff and accented to the point of misunderstanding. Callista burst out laughing. Berwald had called Tino his _**wife**_. Of all things. She nearly fell over with laughter.

Berwald's callused hands gripped the front of her sweatshirt and lifted her off the ground, her laugh fading into a squeak of surprise.

"Lemme go you Swedish bastard!" She exclaimed, Berwald held her there, his icy blue eyes seeming to penetrate her mind, staring right into her soul. The first person who jumped into action was Ludwig, who hurdled over the table and placed himself in-between Callista and Berwald, using all his might to push the Swede back. Berwald let go, stumbling backwards a bit. Callista scrambled behind Ludwig, whose muscles were tense, he was ready to fight.

"Touch her again, Oxensteirna. I dare you." Ludwig sounded sufficiently pissed. Berwald crossed his arms, his blank expression staying absolutely the same. Tino leaned against Berwald, propping one arm up on his shoulder. A wicked smirk played on his face, disappearing as his violet eyes went wide, the security guard was spotted running towards them.

"_PERKELE!" _Tino exclaimed, sprinting off out of the cafeteria and down the hallway, Berwald following. The security guard chased them both and soon the three were out of sight.

Callista looked to Ludwig who relaxed a bit, a sincere smile on his face.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… Thanks." Callista muttered, smiling a bit as well.

"Your welcome." The German replied, the two soon returned to finishing their lunches in peace. Tino and Berwald were escorted past them in handcuffs, Tino speaking rapid Finnish, cursing obviously. Berwald was cooperative, and simply kept his silent, intimidating demeanor.

Callista recalled what Berwald had called Tino. _Wife._ She laughed a bit to herself. She would never let that go.

* * *

A\N From Neko's Sister (she has her own ff . net account, we just cant remember it, all we know is that it has to do with latvia) : Why am I so good at making random people cocky? Seriously, I could make Canada a serial rapist if I wanted to.

Neko: o.O I'd rather not see that… *shudders*


	5. Spain pt 1

Neko: Damn… I'm on a roll.. o.O; That's like a milestone for me in stories to have three chapters up at once. Oh well, now on to everyones favorite Spaniard ANTONIO! In which I will end up fearing by the end of this chapter. OH! **Warning in this chapter for Sexual things**. You'll see what. Also, this is my first time even _attempting_ these sort of things, so don't criticize me about it.

* * *

_You are scared of Spain_

* * *

Freshman year came all to quickly for Callista. She had less time to spend with her friends during school, seeing as everyone had somewhat different classes. Though she still had most of her classes with Gil. Then again, nothing really had changed over the year. Callista got only a little taller as her European friends towered over her now/ Kiku had his oriental genes to blame for only growing half an inch taller that Callista, not that he really mined. Gil had dubbed her the 'crazy bitch who can kick ass at almost anything' after her run in with Tino and Berwald the day he was absent, as well as a few more incidents in which Callista's wit or athletic ability got them out of a bind.

"At least we still have lunch all together." She commented cheerfully. Her small group of close friends all nodded in agreement.

"Look's like fate can't keep us apart, huh?" Gil grinned slinging his arm around the girl. She giggled at him when another set or two of footsteps approached them.

"Well if it isn't Gilbert. How have you been and who it this lovely Mademoiselle?" The group turned to the French laced accent to spy a tall blond man and a tanned grinning man next to him.

"Francis? Antonio?" Gil blinked at the two. "Dudes! I haven't seen you in a while! How ya been?" Gil moved to hug both the men, all laughing. Then Gil moved back to Callista's side smiling.

"This is Callista, you know, the cool girl who I met because of a punishment two years ago?" Gil said gesturing to her. Callista cocked an eyebrow at Gil's statement about her.

"Oh~? So you've been talking about me? And since when have I ever been called 'cool'? I thought I was the 'crazy bitch who can kick ass at almost anything.'" She chided playfully to her albino friend.

"Don't worry, it was nothing bad. Only how 'equally awesome you were compared to him.'" Antonio made air quotes at his statement. Gil sputtered at this and blushed as Callista laughed. Callista then stepped up and held out her hand.

"Callista Vantrease. Nice to meet you two." She smiled sweetly at them.

"Antonio Carriedo." The Spaniard shook her hand smiling brightly.

"Francis Bonnefoy." Said the bolnd as he instead took Callista's hand and kissed the back of it. This startled Callista and made her jerk her hand away from the man. She raised her hand in a ready to strike manner.

"Careful there Francis, she hits people for stuff like that. Believe me, she did it to me last year." Gil warned as Francis backed off. Antonia laughed at the sight of Francis being scared off by a woman.

"Though, she certainly lives up to her name." Antonio commented. This made everyone blink. Antonio laughed nervously. "'Callista' means 'Most beautiful' doesn't it? Miss Callista is very pretty." This made Callista blush madly. Gil frowned slightly and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the bell. The group left for class with Gil in a bit of a mood.

Later they had found out Antonio had a few classes with Gil and Callista, Francis only one. This allowed Callista to get to know at least Antonio better. Over the next few weeks, Antonio showered Callista in affection, such as hugs, small gifts of flowers and candies, and making her laugh. Callista saw nothing in this but friendly affection towards the only girl in the group, since this behavior seemed to be flowed towards other girls as well. Everyone saw the same as Callista, that the affection was merely friendly. Well, except for a certain albino. Gil noticed something in Antonio's eye that set his gaze on her different that other girls. Something he couldn't name. It wasn't until Antonio asked Callista to meet him outside in the back of the school during one of their classes that Gil became suspicious of something.

Lunch swung around quickly after that. Antonio and Callista were nowhere to be found and Gil became slightly worried.

"Hey, Francis. I'm worried about Callista. She should have been back by now." Gil chewed on his lip nervously.

"How do you know she's not just having a little _fun_ with our Spanish friend?" Gil looked at him almost horrified.

"You know she isn't that!" Gil growled. "She's to innocent to do something like that." That's when Gil realized something.

"_But Antonio isn't…"_ Gil instantly paled as he dashed out of the cafeteria towards the back entrance of the cafeteria, leaving his friends to call after him.

The look in Antonio's eyes. It was _**lust.**_

* * *

Callista had met Antonio out back as she had promised. She leaned against the wall, her hands behind her head. Antonio stood lazily in front of her.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked. Antonio looked her in the eyes.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd be my girlfriend." He stated casually. This made Callista stop. She looked at him in confusion, her face heating up.

"S-sorry Antonio. I-I don't like you that way-" She was cut off when Antonio pinned her against the wall of the school, her hands above her and his leg pinning her waist in place. She was confused, the scared at the look in his eyes. She struggled to get free, but his hold was painfully tight.

"That's the wrong answer." The Spanish man gave her a dangerous look. "It isn't nice to lead someone on you know." Callista glared, trying to hide her building fear. Antonio gave a low chuckle. He moved his hands to that he had one holding bother her wrists and the other free. She struggled harder when she felt that hand roaming up her shirt and Antonio nipping at her neck. Tears began forming in Callista's eyes. She was going to be **raped**. Then she realized, Antonio hadn't covered her mouth, so she did what she could only do in this situation.

She opened her mouth and _**screamed**_. A high, piercing scream that only her soprano voice could achieve. Right in Antonio's ear. If the glass windows of the school weren't reinforced, they would have shattered. This made him jerk back and cover her mouth with his hand, only to have it bit.

"RAPE! **RAAAAAAPE!**" Callista screamed. She began to try and kick at the tanned male.

"**ANTONIO! WHAT IN HELL'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?**"Gil had burst through the door nearby with enough force it almost fell off the hinges. Upon seeing the scene and hearing Callista's screams, it took everything he had to not rip apart the green eyed man in front of him at that very moment. But he _did_ rip him away from Callista, who clung to Gil like a lifeline.

"I would expect something like this from… Francis! Not you! You could go away for _life_ for attempted rape Antonio!" Gil exclaimed.

"I would have just gotten community service, Juvi at max." Antonio said blankly.

"You looked up the consequences? You completely planned on doing this?" The red eyed man exclaimed. Gil turned his attention away from Antonio and onto Callista, who was trembling from gripping his shirt so hard. Everyone else had come out by this time, as well as a few curious students.

"I don't believe this." Francis stated, staring at his longtime friend in disbelief. "How could you do something so…" Antonio shrugged, a blank look on his face. The security guard finally came and put cuffs on an unresisting Antonio. They all watched as the tanned man was led away, not really sure how to react.

"G-gil…" He looked down at the blond head buried in his chest. Callista still shook, but then her shoulders shook harder than her hands. A deep breath, then a whimper. And finally, Callista was openly crying into Gil's shoulder. He held her tightly, trying to sooth her wailing. He knew he would never be able to face Antonio again, or at least look at him the same. And he knew Callisa would be forever afraid of him.

* * *

Neko: … o.O I'm… really actually scared now. I'm sorry if that was bad. I tried. And I don't really _want_ to try anything like that again. I'm not going to do anything on this subject again….


End file.
